


Forgive

by fumate



Series: portraits [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plotless, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you can forgive, love can truly live. [Plotless drabble. KaiMin. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

**Disclaimer:** EXO belongs to SME

 **Warnings:** Slash. Pendek. Crack pair.

_Disarankan mendengarkan ost. Book of Life - Apologize song_

* * *

 

_“And if you can forgive,”_

Jongin terdiam. Menatap bunga sakura yang mekar di kejauhan.

Sementara Minseok membuang pandangan. Enggan menatap wajah sang muda tersayang. Benaknya dihantui  bayang-bayang memori tadi pagi. Momen di mana ia menyaksikan pengkhianatan ini.

“Minseok,” ujar Jongin akhirnya. “Itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka”

Minseok mendengus. Mati-matian menahan umpatan yang hendak dikeluarkan. Lalu berjalan pergi saat lengan Jongin menahannya.

“Dengarkan aku dulu, Min” serunya. Minseok berontak.

“Untuk apa?” ketus pemuda berpipi _chubby_. Masih berkeras melepas kontak.

“ _Please_ ,” ujar Jongin, memelas. “Gadis itu… dia yang mengikutiku, bukan aku”

“Alasan”

“ _I swear_ ”

Terdiam sejenak, Minseok menatap rerimbunan pohon di kejauhan. Menghela nafas sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Tapi Jongin bersumpah dia melihat seulas senyum kecil di wajah Minseok. Dan dia tahu, maafnya telah diterima.

Bersama sakura yang berjatuhan, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Meresapi cinta tanpa kata.

.

.

_“Love can truly live.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Such a pointless story, I know... but I had no idea what to write for anymore... So ta-daa, this fic just woop outta here.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic. Bye~


End file.
